Mr. Lunt
'Mr. Lunt '''is a supporting character in VeggieTales. He is a Mexican gourd who first appears in ''Rack, Shack and Benny. In his first several appearances, Mr. Lunt often has antagonist roles. This changes over time, playing a large variety of roles in later episodes. He is known to sometimes be Mr. Nezzer's sidekick/assistant, and with Pa Grape and Larry the Cucumber formed the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, known as Pirate Lunt. He also is involved in Boyz in Da Sink ''and a few Silly Songs, having one of his own in Madame Blueberry. Ellen is his known love interest. APPEARANCE Mr. Lunt is a short yellow gourd with a large oval nose, a brown mustache and a white shirt. He often wears a white hat with a brown band. A notable feature is his lack of eyes, using the movement of the brim of his hat for expressions. ROLES AND APPEARANCES *Himself in ''Rack, Shack and Benny *Himself in The Toy That Saved Christmas *Himself and Pirate Lunt in Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Madame Blueberry *Haman in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Ophelia and Bjorn in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Pirate Lunt in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Pirate Lunt in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Prince Fredrick in The Star of Christmas *The Tickno Gourd of the Future in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *Servant and himself in The Ballad of Little Joe *Moe and sushi chef in Sumo of the Opera (non-speaking) *Otis the Elevated in Duke and the Great Pie War *Professor Rattan in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Ahem in Lord of the Beans *Poncho and Sergeant John Spud in Sherluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Baker in Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple (cameo) *Pirate Lunt in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Wyatt and himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Farmhand #1 and Scarecrow in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Himself in Lessons From the Sock Drawer *Sedgewick in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything -- A VeggieTales Movie *Himself, ticket agent, and Wyatt in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Nurse and Alphonse in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Professor Rattan, Wicker, and waiter in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Himself and Octavius in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Minstel Dave in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Morty Bumble in It's a Meaningful Life *Howard Greenman in Twas the Night Before Easter *Rusty and himself in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places *Ali in The Little Drummer Boy *Bill Scarlet and himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *Papa Razzi in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl *S-Cape in The League of Incredible Vegetables *Little House, Professor Rattan, and Papa Bear in The Little House That Stood *Pompous Maximus in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Himself and Roadie Reggie in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Luntar the Looter and himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Roadie Reggie and Professor Rattan in Celery Night Fever (cameo) *Roadie Reggie and Professor Rattan in Beauty and the Beet (cameo) TRIVIA *Mr. Lunt is from New Jersey. *Mr. Lunt is often mistaken for a vegetable other than a gourd, being short and round, resembling a potato. The only time he appeared with a stem like most gourds was in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Great River Rescue. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gourds Category:Vegetables Category:Bumblyburg Citizens